


Lexie Grey Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Lexie Grey imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Couples Costume

Right now you were sitting on the nurses station table swinging your legs as you racked your brain for a Halloween costume to wear for this party one of your fellow interns were hosting. Lexie was stood next to you filling out some chart that one of the attendings need. When you first met Lexie she peaked your interest and ever since you have been harbouring a huge crush on her. You kept sneaking glance at her trying to pluck up the courage to ask her to go with you as your date, even though she was also invited. "We should do a couples costume." You blurted out. Lexie looked up from her work, eyes wide like saucers. What you didn't know was that she had a crush on you.

 

"But we're not a couple though..." She noted.

 

"I know but I thought maybe we could dress up as an iconic duo and go to the party together." You shrugged trying to play it off as if you meant as friends.

 

"Like a date?" Lexie asked wanting to clarity. She hoped the answer is yes like a date and silently prayed that it was.

 

"I mean... if you want it to be a date then yeah it's a date but if you don't then it's a bit awkward." You said, bowing your head in embarrassment.

 

Lexie grinned when she heard that you meant it as a date. "Well, it's a good job I want it to be a date too." She told you. Your head snapped up not knowing if you heard correctly but when you saw Lexie's smile you knew she meant it. A huge grin formed on your face, matching Lexie's.


	2. Quit Flirting With My Girlfriend

"Listen to me. Don't do it." Meredith said as the two of you were standing by the nurses station. Mark and Lexie were standing at the other side of the hallway and even though you couldn't hear the conversation you knew Mark was flirting with your girlfriend. Lexie, however, had no clue that he was flirting with her. You wanted to tell her but was afraid that you would come across as jealous.

 

"Do what?" You asked trying to not make it obvious you were just scowling at Mark.

 

"You want to punch Mark in the face because he keeps flirting with Lexie even though the two of you are happily dating. Don't do it." She warned knowing that if you did you would come to regret it.

 

"Are you sure I can't punch him in the face? What if I break his nose a little?" You looked back over to Mark and Lexie, seeing how close he was standing.

 

"Don't do it." Meredith singsonged as she walked away to see a patient. You thought about walking away too but your legs took you the opposite direction to where your girlfriend was standing.

 

"Can I borrow Lexie for a second?" You asked after you cleared your throat to get Mark's attention. You didn't wait for his response but instead lead Lexie away to the nurses desk where you were just standing with Meredith, away from Mark's prying ears.

 

"What's going on with you?" Lexie wondered.

 

"Mark is flirting with you." You told her, full of seriousness.

 

Lexie burst out laughing when you said that but stopped when she saw you were serious. "Do you hear that? That's the sound of you being a dumbass." She jokingly said. "Mark is this way with everyone. It's just who he is."

 

"Firstly, he doesn't with me. Secondly, it doesn't mean I have to like it." You huffed. Mark wasn't your biggest fan since the moment you met him. Lexie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She thought this side of you was cute. She glanced over her shoulder seeing Mark looking your way and turned back, grabbing your face in her delicate hands and pressed a kiss to your lips.

 

"You're an idiot." Lexie mumbled onto your lips.

 

"But I'm your idiot." You replied, a smirk appearing on your lips.


End file.
